Bella's Badass Past
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: How will the Cullen react when the Bella they know now isn't who she was when she was at Phoenix, Arizona. Read on and find out R&R Summary is bad, rated M for cursing and bloodshed. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys hope you like the fanfiction I posted so far but for the others let just say will take a longer break from them than before but fear not I will continue it unless you don't want me too. 

Third POV:

Bella was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's house when there was a knock on the door, Bella groan when Edward had to get up to get the door, when Edward open the door Bella's father Charlie was at the door holding a box of stuff that was labeled 'IPG' "this is for Bella, give it to her" once Charlie gave the box to Edward he left, Edward walk towards the couch holding the box, Bella looked at the and her eyes widened she tried to snatched it off Edward but a certain pixie ran and caught the box with a looked of excitement "oh no Bella you are not getting out of this" she said, Bella looked at Alice with a look of horror "no Alice please I do not need the whole Cullen to know how I was before I came to Forks, I doubt even you know" she said pleading at Alice "you are right I don't know, the more reason we have to see it" she said before calling the whole clan to the sitting room to watch some of Bella video which was send over by her father.

"Ok before we start I just want to start by saying that what you are about to watch was the old me and things have change since than so if you start to think differently, sorry but you wanted to watch it" Bella said looking down, the others were thinking what had happen there to make her like this, Alice decided to be the first one to pick "what about this one 'the making of the IPG' looks fun" "if you only knew" Bella thought

~~~Video~~~

(A younger looking Bella walked into school wearing designer clothing and two girls flanked by the side, one holding the camera the other trying to convince Bella that it will be fine

"Beth why are you even filming this and Bree why are you even agreeing to this" Bella said being annoyed "well we are starting high school we have make some memories somehow" 'Beth' said

"Yah I mean it's only fair" 'Bree' said

"Whatever" Bella say the three of them suddenly saw a boy being bullied by a bunch of jocks, they walked to them with Bella in front she stood right between the bullied boy and the jocks and said in a deathly quiet manner) suddenly the video paused with Edward holding the controller

"Bella do you know how dangerous that is" he said concern and anger between his voice the others couldn't help but agreed

"Just watch the video it will explain everything" Bella said rolling her eyes, Edward resume the video looking at it intently

("What do you think you are doing?" she said eyes glinting dangerously

"Eh new students, why do you want a taste of it" the jock said suddenly the jock was on his butt groaning with a bleeding nose, everyone look up and saw Bella hands out and the other two girls in fighting stance

"Hi Bella Swan, Elizabeth McGuire and Breena Flint 5th degree belt at your service" Bella said eyes still having the dangerous glint in them) the video was abruptly paused again but this time by Jasper

"Since when were you a black belt?" he ask shocked the others were also shocked judging by the look on their face jaw drop and eyes wide

"I didn't tell you for a reason, it brings back to many memory and why I left Phoenix" the subject was than dropped and the video was continued

(The other the students were scared of the group of girls who called themselves 'IPG' which stands for Isabella Power Group anyone who is getting bullied mentally or physically can always count on them, no matter how hard they tried to hide it the girls always seem to find the person who is bullying another student without the victim tipping the abusers name.)

~~~End~~~

"Wow who knew you had it in you little sis" Emmett said "yah who knew" added Rosalie, Bella looked down and blushed "that's not even quarter of it"

"My turn, my turn!" Rosalie said, she went digging into the box taking a tape labeled 'what happens when you cheat on Bella Swan" Edward turn to Bella

"I thought you said I was the first guy you dated?" Bella looked down

"You are in the sense that I want to forget that guy cause let me tell you what he did was not to be let off of" Bella said anger flashing in her eyes, all the other Cullens look at her shock written all over their face.

~~~Video~~~

(The camera was turn on facing Bella and Bree which mean that Beth was the one filming this exchange, it was clearly a celebration for something as the room was decorated in bright colors and they could hear song blasting out of the speakers)

"What the celebration is that?" Alice ask

"Oh it's the seniors graduating party but lower years are not allowed but since I'm dating one it makes me void of the rule kind of hope I hadn't go" Bella said

(Bella and Bree looked like they are having a great time as for Beth by the sound of it she's too having fun, it was fun until Bella spotted her boyfriend Alexander 'Alex' McKnight kissing the school slut Monica Conrad, Bella's face instantly turns dark, her friends noticed this and looked towards where Bella is looking and they to was mad, the three of them storm towards Alex and Monica with the entire senior class staring at the trio and the oblivious duo

"Oh they are screwed" the trio heard someone from the crowd said but the duo doesn't seemed to notice

"What do you think you are doing" Bella said in deadly tone, Alex and Monica immediately jumped apart when the heard the girl's voice

"Babe it's not what it looks like" Alex said in a rush beside him Monica nodded to but she is actually not that sincere

"And pray tell what does it look like" Bella continued, you could see the fire flashing in her eyes.)

"You go sis, wow!" Emmett, the rest of the Cullens looked at him and he shrank back

(While Alex was struggling to find an excuse Bella walked closer to him

"Save it, I hope you guys are happy together" Bella said the last sentence with a clearly fake sweet voice, she walked out the door with her girls

"Isa what should we do to that douche bag?" Beth asks

"I have a plan, you guys trust me?" Bella ask looking at them, Beth and Bree looked at each other and turn back to Bella and nodded. The camera shut off but then was on after a few seconds

"You girls ready?" Bella asked her girls

"Yes" both girl replied, they started pouring vodka which Beth found at home, on a white Audi R8, after they covered the entire surface with it, Bella pulled out a box of match stick and proceed to light the car on fire, Bella looked to the camera and smirk

"This is what happen when you cheats on Isabella Swan" her and the girls started laughing evilly but left after they spotted the house light being turned on and somebody walking out of it screaming at the flaming car tears streaming down of his face.

The next day Bella and the girls walked into school, walked to Alex and light a match at his feet, he got the idea and looked frightened, the girls walked away, heads held high.)

"Wow" Emmett said and that pretty much sums up what the Cullens are thinking right now after watching that, while Bella was smiling at the screen.

"Hey babe" Edward called

"Yes?" Bella replied looking at him

"Remind me never to get on your bad side or make you mad" Edward said fearing for his life and his car after seeing what his girlfriend did to that guy

"Sure" Bella said, while the rest of the family burst out laughing

"Can I choose next?" Jasper asked

"Sure Jasper go ahead" Bella said, Jasper went to the box and found one interesting one

"It's call 'Phoenix forever part 1'," Jasper said holding out the DvD, Bella's eyes became wide and shouted

"JASPER, please don't put that one in!" everyone was shock at Bella's outburst

"Why is it embarrassing" Alice said grinning

"No it's not" Bella said trying to stop but it was too late

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger but I will try to update tomorrow hope you like this story.

PEACE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I know unusual that I'll be updating the next day but it's the holidays at least for me it is so got to update when I still have time anyway on with the chapter.

Third POV:

Bella could only watch helplessly as the video play out 'they are going to hate me after this'

(This time the person holding the camera was somebody else instead of Bella, Beth or Bree, in fact it was a guy who was holding the camera you could see his face while he was setting up the camera, there was a lot of people judging by the noise level and there was a stage in front of the camera, suddenly a male walked up and the crowd behind the camera started cheering along with the guy who was setting the camera

"How you all doing Phoenixes!" the cheering continued "today we are welcoming three new members into our family, they are, Isabella Swan, Elizabeth McGuire and Breena Flint, let's welcome them!" the cheering become roaring as the three girls went up stage to receive a letter jacket with the words 'Southside Phoenix' and also a picture of a Phoenix wing's spread out

"Now the oath repeat after me, never leave a Phoenix behind," the leader says, the three repeated

"Second, never betray and turn your back on a Phoenix," the male said again

"Never betray and turn your back on a Phoenix," the girls repeated

"Lastly, once a Phoenix is attack the whole flock is called" the leader finished

"Once a Phoenix is attack the whole flock is called" the girls finished, once they were done they were given the letter jacket and a switch blade

"Once again let's welcome this three wonderful ladies into the gang!")

"GANG!" the whole Cullen family shouted in unison

"Yes, they were more my family then my mom or my step father" Bella said looking at the entire family

"But wasn't it dangerous?" Alice asked in wonder

"When you watch all parts of the story I think you will be wondering whose dangerous" Bella muttered under her breathe but she was still heard, just as they were about to ask another question Bella quickly pressed play on the video.

(The camera closed for awhile but was then turned back on, they see a guy bound to a chair with blood dripping down his forehead, Bella and the girls walked in through a double door

"Tell us who sent you here and we'll let you go, don't say we didn't give you a choice" Bella said coldly twirling her switch blade in her hand the other two girls doing the same thing.)

"Ok, paused, what the heck is going on, Bella?" Edward asked horror written all over his face, Bella looked down and said, "just watch the freaking video" not wanting to provoke her, Edward quickly pressed play.

("It was Jadelyn McCoy ok, please just let me go!" the man begged, Bella looked at him

"Jadelyn McCoy huh, ok, girls" nodding Beth and Bree walked up to the man

"May your soul rest in peace and never feels guilt" once they finished the man was looking confused until Beth and Bree both switch open their switch blade and stabbed him in the heart, Bella looked back at him with a grim smile

"If only you backed off when we gave you the chance and not attack Leader Jonas he wouldn't have called in oath 3, your death was your own fault" Bella sneered at the dead man and walked off without a glance back, walking pass the camera Beth took it and turned it off.)

"I don't think I even know you anymore Bella, cause that was freaking awesome!" Emmett said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store, the whole family looked at Emmett in disappointment

"Bella that was…was…unexpected of you" Carlisle said, Bella looked at them

"If you think that was bad I think you are going to need a dustbin or a bucket for the next part" Bella said, not wasting any time Emmett started the next part while Alice when and got everyone a bucket.

(In frame you could see Bree being tied up in a chair

"I didn't expect the Phoenix to videotape everything they do" a high pitch voice sounded from behind the camera "now your gang will have a little souvenir when they get here" and they girl behind the camera begin to laugh maniacally

"Bella and Beth will come and save me and don't forget, once you attack a Phoenix the whole flock is called!" Bree shouted in anger, the lady came in front of the camera and took out a dagger and began slicing Bree

"Stop you bitch!" a familiar voice sounded before a arrow shoot pass the camera and lodge itself in the girl "fuck!" the girl holding the dagger shouted in pain, Bella walked into frame holding a bow and a quiver of arrow sling to her back, wearing her Phoenix letter jacket

"Let her go!" Bella said venom dripping with her words, upon finishing that sentence five men came out of nowhere behind the girl

"1 vs. 6, think you can beat us, think again" the girl said haughtily, suddenly they heard a bunch of footsteps behind Bella, Bella looked back and saw her section mates

"7 vs. 6, do you think you can win, try it" Bella said mockingly

"Don't worry Jadelyn you won't getting out of here" Bella continued a dark look in her eyes

"CHARGE!" Bella shouted, the Phoenix charged upon hearing their leader's command, all of them holding their switchblade, only Bella stayed behind to watch the chaotic show unfold in front of her eyes

"Jadelyn is mine!" Bella shouted to her group when they were about to attack Jadelyn, Beth and another male was attacking one of Jadelyn's lackey with brutal force, slicing and stabbing him everywhere they could, blood was oozing out of the man they were torturing before the camera was stopped and plunging the television screen to total darkness, the camera was turn on again and there in screen was Jadelyn tied up in a chair a gag in her mouth and in front of her stood Bella, Beth and a guy

"Leader Jonas what do we do with her?" Bella asked waiting for instruction to be given

"Well Bella since she did attack one of yours, you guys can take turn but not to gruesome we still need to bring her back to the Sheriff" Leader Jonas says before leaving out of the dimly lit room, what is great about this is that instead of being enemy with the Sheriff they strike up a deal with him.

No unprovoked attack, help when they need and we are free

"I'm so glad my dad decided to work with us instead of against us" Beth said and why the Sheriff decided to work with us might also be because he's daughter is in the gang

"I know right now let's see, what should we do with you?" Bella said walking menacingly towards Jadelyn

"Please just let me go" Jadelyn begged

"Now where is the fun in that and also you have to pay the price of kidnapping one of my best friend, how can I let you go" Bella said while Beth was nodding her head, Bree was in the hospital because of this bitch, they were not going to let her of that easily

"How about we start by doing what you did to Bree, shall we" Bella said holding her switchblade open with Beth copying her.

15 minutes later

Bella and Beth stared at what they done, Jadelyn had cuts all over her hand like Bree have and bruises on her legs like Bree had when they went to save her

"Let's hand her in to the Sheriff, let her rot in prison" Bella said coldly, dragging Jadelyn body out with Beth's help, going to the Sheriff office, going pass the camera Beth reach out and pressed the off button.)

The Cullen sat in their seat frozen with what they had saw, while Bella was smiling at the television

"How can you smile at that, that is just wrong" Jasper said face green at the thought of smiling

"You will know how I feel when the person who was there for you since the start was kidnapped from your side for three days and you kept blaming yourself for what happen, you're telling me you won't feel the need to revenge you friend!" Bella said gradually getting louder with each word until she was basically shouting at the end "Sorry" Bella said again this time in a softer tone

"Let's watch another one" Alice suggested, the nodding of her family let her reach her hand and pulled another one out

"It's called 'The ingenious plan'," Alice said looking forward to the next video.

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and also sorry for the cliffy but I will update soon so don't worry about that.

PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys now you probably would already know I'm having my holiday that's way all my story are having updates this frequently hopefully you guys will like this chapter.

Third POV:

Bella started laughing but the Cullen knew that laugh it was as fake as plastic acting like diamond

(The scene shows the girls in school with Beth once again holding the camera

"Whose brilliant idea was it to come to school" Bella asked Beth and Bree as they walked into the school they once own, since joining the gang the three girls have no need to go to school because they would just end up leaving the middle of school day for Phoenix business so they thought why bother, walking this halls wearing their Phoenix jacket made all the student here take a second glance at the girls which was slowly irritating them.)

"Wait you mean after joining the gang that you didn't go back to school!" Edward said, Bella nodded

"There's no use going when you know you were just going to get detention for skipping half of the day of school" Bella finished and pressed play on the television again.

("Would you look at that, it's Isabella and her two sidekicks," a girl said behind the girls, she had blonde hair, forest green eyes and a cheerleader outfit

"Well, well, well if it isn't Emily Dawson" Bella sneered, Emily was in the cheer group with them when Bella was still the captain but since Bella and the girls left the leader position was left vacant

"Oh Bella how will your mother think of you when she knows you have join the Phoenix" Emily said taunting Bella

"She will say nothing if she knows what's good for her, and you will not talk to us if you know what's good for you" Bella said menacingly, together Bella, Beth and Bree walked off

"If it weren't because we are here to check out who has been dealing drugs to the student here we wouldn't even need to be here" Beth said annoyed at what was going to happen for the next few days

4 days later

Bella, Beth and Bree got Intel from someone that there was going to be a meeting for the drugs under the bleachers at 4 pm, it was currently 3:55pm and they were hiding behind a box which was under the bleachers, when they heard footstep walking towards the box but stop right in front of it, they heard him speak into a phone and his voice sounded oddly familiar after awhile he ended the call and another pair of footstep came, the girls could here them talking both were male, one of their voice sounded familiar and the other was a deep low voice, Bella peaked over the box and only manage to barely conceal her surprise, standing there in front of the box were Tony Kent and Trent Flint, Bree's brother, Bella quickly ducked her head down and waited with baited breathe as two men walked away, when Beth and Bree asked who it was Bella was torn between lying and telling the truth, deciding that the truth will come out either way she came clean to her best friends

"I saw…I saw" Bella stuttered

"Well who did you see then?" Bree asked impatiently

"I saw Tony Kent and Trent Flint" Bella said as she saw her Best friends faces drop at the mention of one of theirs sibling, Bree was the only one who has yet to tell her family that she had join the Phoenix afraid of the backlash that will happen in her family

"I'm sorry Bree but you know what we have to do" Bella said sadly moving closer to Bree

"I know it is his own fault anyway, lucky for him he's not old enough to go to prison only Juvie" Bree sad angry that her brother had to resort to this to earn money, Bree's family was never rich as her father left her mother, brother and herself when she was 6 so her mother had to earn money another way which was to sleep with people and earn it, that's why Bree never goes home, she's afraid what she will see if she does, the three girls walked off ready to tell Leader Jonas what they found out and get out of this godforsaken place.)

"Bella how did you met you friends?" Esme asked

"I met them when I was 7, we all bump into one another at a lake near our houses we all go there to get peace and quiet, one thing we all have in common is that we all have parents that doesn't care about us,

Beth grew up with her father, her mother left them when Beth was only 4, when Beth's father found out he threw himself into his work after getting the promotion to be the Sheriff he stopped caring, and that was when Beth learn to do everything on her own cooking, cleaning, changing, she learnt it all by the age of 6, Bree's story was a little bit different Bree grew with her brother and parents but at the age of 5 Bree's parents started fighting and arguing a lot, it sometimes got so bad that she will hear the crashing of furniture but when one night she heard the door slammed shut and heard her mother crying she knew that her father had give up and left, now my story was very different, my mom and step-father was ever hardly around as their job requires them to travel a lot so often I would find pieces of notes for me to read a wad of cash along with the paper telling me how long they will be gone and promises that they will break over and over again, on that day where I met the girls we had a rough day in school with the other student because of our background we were often made the laughing stock, we all sat at the edge of the lake side by side with our head on our knees, it was Beth who started a conversation asking, Bree and I why we were here, of course after that we started hanging after school because our parents didn't care, they didn't know we were friends until we were caught together by Beth's dad" Bella said smiling fondly at the memories.

"Is that what the date on your necklace means?" Rosalie asked, the whole Cullen family turned towards her "What?" she continued

"Yes, yes it does" Bella said fingering her necklace with the engraving 13,05,1994 on it

"Next video is called 'Bree's family goes boom!'" Alice say not having a good feeling for the next one, Bella's eyes widen as Alice reads the next video title

"Warning a lot of curse word in this one" Bella said warningly.

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks to all of you who are reading this.

PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update had a little bit of a writer's block, I apologize anyway hope you guys are still liking this story and without further interruption, on with the chapter.

Warning: Curse words

Third POV:

Alice place the next disk into the television and the screen came to life the camera looks like it was hidden in a box filming through a hole which was cut out from the box, it was facing a living room with five people in it, Bella, Beth, Bree, a teenage boy and a women who looks like Bree.

("So what are we here for Bree?" the women in the video asked, Bree looked up and stared at the women for a minute before speaking

"I wanted to say something to Trent, I don't know why he called you though mother" Bree said glaring at a smug looking Trent

"Oh dear sister I'm not talking to you and your friends without adult supervision" Trent said smirking, the women who Bree called mother looked proudly at her son

"Claire there's really no need for you here" Bree said

"How dare you call me that, you ungrateful brat!" Claire shouted at her daughter, Bree looked at her friends for a second registering their shock looked, her friends knew it was hard for her but they didn't know it was this hard

"Both of you really want to do this right now?" Bree said with a defeated tone

"Yes, yes we do, because I want you out of this house this instant!" Claire said venomously to Bree

"We don't want to see you face, if it weren't for you dad wouldn't have left!" Trent shouted in anger,

Bree looked at her family eyes blazing with fire

"Dad leaving had nothing to do with me, in fact mother if you weren't such a whore and slut maybe dad would have stayed instead of leaving you!" Bree spat back in a cold tone

"How dare you!"

"Don't call my mom a slut you bitch!" Trent and Claire shouted at the same time, Bree looked at her friends and nodded

"From this day on I, Breena Ashley Flint, am not your daughter or sister" Bree said coldly to her two remaining family

"Like we will ever need you" Trent scoffed, Bree smiled coldly

"Trent Evan Flint by the law of the court and the Phoenixes you are herby under arrest for selling drugs to minor and will be sentence to Juvie" Bree said an amused smile on her lips as cops wearing light blue uniform come into the house arresting Trent

"NO, Trent!" Claire shouted in despair

"You, how dare you come and ruin our family!" Claire continued pointing at Bree, Bree did not say anything but smirk at her mother

"Claire Everdeen Adams by the law of court and the Phoenixes you are herby under arrest for money laundering" Bella continued for her friend and she saw the signs of her breakdown coming, two more officer came into the house and arrest Claire

"You ungrateful bitch, how dare you arrest your own mother after I have fed you for all this years!" Claire shouted at Bree, Bree glared at her and said

"You are no longer my mother from this day onwards so you are just a mere stranger to me now" Bree finished and turn to walk out of the house with Bella and Beth walking behind her, Beth walked pass the camera and shut it off as soon as they heard a sniffle from Bree.)

"Wow, that was intense" Alice said gazing at the black screen, the whole Cullen family was trying to get their head wrap around what just happened

"That was Bree's family, she used to be so close to her brother" Bella said sadly

"Who's choosing next?" Alice asked looking into the box, nobody wanted to choose so Alice took out the next one, this one looks the newest and it had a note attached to it that says 'read me'

"There's a note attached to this one, I'm going to read it out" Alice told the family and Bella

Dear Isa

Dearest Isa it was a few years ago that you were force to leave us to go to Forks, Washington, we were wondering if you had missed any of us and the gang, although we may not has met under good circumstances, we will not trade anything for meeting you, because I, Breena Flint can speak on the behalf of all that without you we will not have made it far and without you supporting our every decision we would have faltered.

For so many years we have been friends and all our lives has been so much brighter and happier, ever since you came into our lives you changed it without knowing you did, we don't think we could ever express how much you meant to us, but we cannot have imagine our lives without you at the start, but ever since you have been gone, our lives has changed so much without you here, we do not know how much more we can handle but we are being strong for the day that we might be able to see you again.

The disk that this note is attached to contains all the good memories we have together that we spent countless of sleepless night to put together so please watch it.

Love

Beth and Bree

By the end of the letter Bella had tears streaming down her face and the Cullen family have no idea what to make of the letter, Alice put the disk in and a video started playing with the song 'Safe and Sound' playing in the background

(Beth, Bella and Bree were playing in the rain having the most fun in their lives, a phrase flashes on the screen 'remember those time where we will just play in the rain?'

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I say I'll never let you go_

Next came a picture of Beth, Bella and Bree in their Phoenix jacket holding their switchblade and smiling at the camera, 'We were so happy then, together as one'

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Beth and Bree making silly faces trying to make a crying Bella smile, 'A matchstick is dangerous when used right'

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

Bella and Beth buying ice cream for an upset Bree, 'Family matters even when you say you don't like them'

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Bella and Bree crying with Beth at a cemetery with a plague, Caden Finn McGuire, 'Not everything in the word is fair' 

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

Beth, Bree and Bella smiling to the camera with the entire gang, 'They missed you too'

_You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now_

Beth and Bree showing both their forearms full of scars, 'We are trying our best'

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Then it was a clip of both Beth and Bree singing 'Safe and Sound', 'It's still our favorite song'

_Beth:_

_Don't you dare looked out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

_Bree:_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Beth and Bree:_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

We miss you

Beth and Bree have tears streaming down their faces.)

By the time the video was done, Bella was full out sobbing already, she didn't know that leaving would have such an impact on her two best friends; she had to make it right

"I'm going back, to see them, if you guys are coming then follow me if not stay" Bella said moving to stand as she said that

"But Bella how are you getting there?" Edward asked

"Well if you guys are coming with me we can use your super speed to our advantages there is a forest at the back of the gang's living place if not I'll book a flight out there either way I going there and no one is stopping me if there know what's good for them" Bella said with a determine look in her eyes

Edward looked at his family and they all agreed they should follow Bella there judging from the videos they had seen; the three of them are obviously very close

"Alright Bella we are coming with you" Edward says.

A/N: Hey guys really sorry for the late update with school restarting and all the school works and test got me on a busy schedule but I promise to update atleast once a week, for now

PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating this story for so long and I apologize but I have been having writer block but I promise I will finish the stories anyway let's go on with the story.

Third POV:  
"Great, what are you guys waiting for let's go" Bella said getting up and going outside, the Cullen looked at each other and was about to leave when Bella rushed back in and went to the box taking out a jacket and a switchblade after putting on the jacket the Cullen's noticed that there were a Phoenix at the back of the jacket, Bella put the switchblade in her jacket's pocket and left.

When they were all outside they didn't know what to do as all of them did not know where they were suppose to go

"Bella where are we supposed to go?" Edward asked cautiously as he saw her playing with the switchblade like a professional, Bella looked up and face palm herself

"Just go towards Phoenix then I'll guide you" Bella said hopping onto Edward, all of them nodded and lined up behind Edward.

_Half an hour later_

They finally reached a forest; Bella jumped off of Edward and began walking towards the trailers that were lined up at the empty space while the Cullen just followed her, Bella walked towards a trailer that was very familiar to her it was leader Jones trailer and by the voice she heard echoing inside she had no doubt that it was him, she raised her hand and knocked, the trailer door opened and out came leader Jones

"What do you wa… Is that you Isa?" leader Jones asked a tear escaping his eyes

"It is me leader Jones" Bella said tears streaming down her face as leader Jones pulled her into a hug, the members who were at the trailer park was shock as leader Jones never showed any affection to anyone unless they meant a lot to him

"Do you have any idea how much we missed you, princess?" leader Jones asked

"I'm still the princess?" Bella asked shocked, while the Cullen's have no idea what she meant judging but the gasp they heard from the members at the trailer park it was huge

"Of course you are, I asked Bree and Beth to take over but the refuse saying they were happy being the princess sidekick, why don't you show whoever you brought what you are capable?" leader Jones asked smirking while looking at the Cullen, the Cullen were confused when Bella looked at them with distrust but nodded after awhile she turned towards the members gathered at the trailer park

"I, Isabella Swan, Princess of the Phoenix and second in command beside leader Jones, is glad to announce, I'm BACK" Bella shouted at the end as all of the members rushed forward and kneel, the Cullen were shock that Bella was the second in command.

Bella called the entire member to rise and go back to whatever they were doing

"How has Bree and Beth been?" Knowing a little from the videos, leader Jones looked down but replied

"They… they are in very bad shape Isa both of them barely comes out of their shared apartment nobody could get them out, we were just glad they ate" Bella felt so guilty but her eyes had determination behind it

"Where do they live?" Bella asked, leader Jones looked at her and smiled bringing her to their apartment while the Cullen followed behind.

They came to an abrupt halt at an apartment building and as leader Jones was about to leave he said level 6, knowing the significance behind the number

"Leader Jones can you bring the Cullen family to my old trailer if there is no one in it?" Bella asked her back facing them as she looked at the building

"Sure and yes nobody is there and by Cullen do you mean the animal drinking Cullen?" leader Jones asked, Bella was not shocked as it was leader Jones who told her about it, the Cullen's on the other hand was shock

"Yes so don't worry they won't drink anyone's blood and Carlisle don't asked how he know just know that you are not the first vampire we met but you are the first that's not hostile" Bella left it there and walked into the building, the Cullen were shocked what does she mean by hostile

"Did she not tell you? She killed a vampire by staking a wooden stick into them" leader Jones said, the Cullen's were horrified Bella killed a vampire before? Was that why she was so hesitant in trusting them? They had so many questions in their mind as leader Jones got them settled in the trailer of Bella.

_Apartment Building_

Bella went up with the elevator and saw only one door on that level it was probably because it was the last level as well, she walked towards the door and as she raised her hand to knock she held back because she didn't know what to do if they do open the door she felt extremely guilty but she stopped all her thoughts and knock

"Whoever you are and if leader Jones called you here, yes we are eating so leave" the voice shouted there was no mistake that it was Beth even after these years her voice still haven't change, Bella raised her hand to knock again

"Holy crash you guys are irritating can you just leave us alo…" Beth stopped as she saw who was standing in front of her

"Nobody called me here can I come in?" Bella asked but Beth just stood there in shock tears streaming down her face

"Beth who is i…" Bree voice got closer but stopped as well when she got a clear look of who was standing in front of her

"Hi Bree long time no see how are you?" Bella tried but it was no use the two of them were in too much shock, Bella tried to get them to snapped out of it but it was no use

"I guess I have no choice ELIZABETH MCGUIRE AND BREENA FLINT LET ME IN NOW THIS IS A COMMAND" Bella shouted

"YES PRINCESS" the both of them shouted back but then realize what they had done and smiled they still do consider Isa as their leader, the both of them rushed to Bella and hugged her tightly making Bella struggle to breathe

"Guys I need to breath" Bella chocking slightly, both Bree and Beth let go of Bella and blushed

"So can I go in?" Bella asked, Bree and Beth immediately usher Bella into the apartment, when they were on the sofa Bella started talking

"I'm sorry guys for not staying in contact after I left but my phone got taken back by my mom and I didn't have you number with the new phone my dad bought me, when my dad brought the package you sent to me I immediately came" Bella said guiltily, Beth and Bree looked at each other puzzled

"Isa Forks, Washington is like a day drive how did you reach here so fast?" Beth asked for her and Bree being extremely confused, Bella cursed herself for letting it slipped; when she looked up she saw the looked Beth and Bree gave before she was in trouble

"When I was at Forks I met a coven of vampire but the drink animal blood and one of them is my boyfriend as you know vampire has super speed that's why I was so fast because they ran here with me" Bella explain, knowing what was about to happened

"WHAT!" both Bree and Beth screamed

"ISA YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED BY A VAMPIRE HAD YOU NOT REACH THE WOODEN STAKE AND STAB HIM IN THE HEART" Bree Shouted at Bella

"Yes Bree I do know that but they have proved themselves to me over and over again that they are not like the vampire that we had the fortune to meet" the word fortune was so sarcastic that Bree and Beth burst out laughing, what the trio didn't know was that leader Jones had led the Cullen's to find Bella as they were getting restless in the trailer and had heard what happened to Bella.

"WAIT WHAT!" was what Edward had said after coming out of his stupor, Bella who was in the apartment cursed as she heard Edward and Bree and Beth who was confused as to who was outside.

A/N: Hey guys I know you hate me for having this big of a cliffhanger, I know I'm sorry but I would try to update so don't you guys worry but for now.

PEACE OUT


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys another new update hope you guys are still liking the story and if you are reading my other story as well hope you are liking them

Third POV:  
Bella prepared herself as she opened the door and let the group of vampire come in, leader Jones stood outside looking apologetic

"What do you mean you almost got killed by vampire?" Edward said much calmer then before maybe Jasper did something

"Exactly what I meant Edward, before moving to Forks I had already learn of the existence of vampire because I had to fight one" Bella said making Beth and Bree shudder because they had been there when Bella had killed it

"How did you kill it?" Carlisle asked softly, Bella looked down hesitant to say

"Well Beth, Bree and I were walking around town, you could call it patrolling, when we were suddenly stopped by a guy he had ruby red eyes, pale skin and he was wearing a cloak or something, when we saw his eyes we knew immediately that we were screwed, he dragged us to the forest and as he close in on us I kicked him in the crotch and went into fighting position" Bella said recounting that night with closed eyes "but then he was longer charging at me but at Bree because due to a previous fight Bree still had a wound and her blood scent was stronger than mine or Beth's the vampire rushed towards Bree but Beth manage to blocked him, I was looking around trying to see if I could find a branch on the floor when I spotted one on the ground I ran towards but by doing that I attracted the attention of the vampire so I changed course and ran towards Beth to avoid letting the vampire see the stick on the ground which work but the vampire then focus on Bree again but because I was behind of Beth no in front Beth got hurt and that made me snapped, I growled at the vampire rushed towards it and slide underneath him, because he was directly in front of the stick when I slide below him I manage to grab the stick and attract his attention towards me when he pin one of my hand down I raised the hand with the stick and stuck it through his heart, he dropped dead and I push him away, I called Beth and Bree to start a fire and we burned the vampire to ash" Bella finished the story eyes still tightly shut, Beth and Bree sat closer towards Bella and hugged her.

The Cullen's were shock to hear that the Bella they knew had gone through such a horrific situation

"Wait does your mom and step-dad know that you are even in a gang?" Alice asked, the Cullen the noticed that while Bella was telling the story she never once said that her mom comforted her

"No she doesn't" Beth replied for Bella "they could hardly care, did you know that one days before Bella was suppose to go to Forks her mother then told her she was going to live with her dad she didn't even have time sent us a text to say that before her phone was taken from her by her mother" Beth continued, everyone was shocked when Beth said except for leader Jones and Bree

"Do you want to tell you mother?" leader Jones asked his eyes glinting with malice "I heard that her husband has been cheating his clients all their money" leader Jones continued smirking

"And that is illegal under the Phoenix rules" Bella starting smiling as well, Bella turned to the Cullen and asked

"You guys want to see us in action?" the Carlisle looks at each of them and seeing them shrugged he nodded

"Ok, leader Jones your call" Bella looked towards leader Jones, leader Jones looks at Beth and Bree and smiled

"You mean leader Swan it's your call?" leader Jones said holding out the Phoenix leader switchblade to Bella, Beth and Bree taking out their second in command blade which was like the leader blade but instead of blue theirs is black

"You meant it?" Bella asked leader Jones

"Yep I think it's time I retired, so leader Swan are you ready?" leader Jones asked, Bella nodded determined

"I've called all the Phoenixes to the trailer park, we are doing the ceremony there" leader Jones said as he walked, leaving the Cullen's, Bella, Bree and Beth

"Ok what just happened?" Edward asked Bella

"That was leader Jones giving me the go ahead to take over him and it seems like Beth and Bree are both my second in command" Bella explained to the Cullens

"Isa you do know what it means if you accept the role of leader Swan right?" Beth asked Bella

"Yes I do" Bella said looking at the Cullen "I'm going to miss you guys" Bella continued

"Wait what do you mean?" Edward asked Bella fearing for the worst

"When somebody is promoted to become the leader he or she is not allowed to leave where the Phoenixes is base is unless it's for a mission so what she means is that after she accepts it she won't be going back to Forks with all of you" Beth explained looking at the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme was speaking to each other using their eyes while the rest of the Cullens was sad

"I'm sorry guys but the Phoenix has been there for me since the start" Bella looked down feeling guilty, and feeling the throbbing pain in her heart

"We know and that's why we will move here with you" Carlisle said "We are almost up with Forks anyway why not move here" he continued, and just like that the pain that was previously in Bella heart was gone

"You guys meant it?" Bella asked the Cullens seeing them nod enthusiastically, she rushed forward and pulled them into a hug, Beth and Bree seeing their best friend so happy brought them to tears

"Come one Bella we have to go to the trailer park" Beth reminded Bella, they all walked out the door and went to the trailer park.

_At The Trailer Park_

"How is everyone doing today? Good I hope" leader Jones shouted into the crowd "Sorry for the last minute meeting but I'm here today for one purpose and one only, from today onwards I will be stepping down as your leader and someone will take over me" he continued, roars of disapproval came from the crowds "Now I know you guess are scared that the person taking over will not be worthy but trust me she will, ready to find out who it is?" leader Jones said hyping the crowd "It's none other than the Princess Isabella Swan" roars of approval came from the crowd as Bella walked up the stage wearing her jacket with Beth and Bree flanking her side, leader Jones smiled at Bella and presented her with the leader switchblade, Beth and Bree taking out their second in command switchblade

"Phoenixes! Your new leader, PHOENIX LEADER SWAN!" leader Jones said

"Thank you Jones for giving me the honor I will do you proud as for the rest of you, PHOENIXES UNITED!" Bella shouted "ALWAYS AS ONE!" was the reply from the crowd

"Thank you, you may now go back" Bella dismissed them all, as she walked down with Beth and Bree, they heard one of the member talking bad about Bella

"How can a girl lead us, I think that's bullshit?" the member said to his friend who didn't really shared his views seeing as they all seen Bella in action

"Is that true Phoenix Johnson, than in that case hand me your jacket and switchblade" Bella said her tone completely void of emotion, the member turned towards Bella and when he saw Jones angry faced he dropped down to his knees head on Bella shoes

"I apologize leader Swan this will not happen again I promise you," the guy said sweating

"It better not if not believe me you will either be demoted or kicked out" Bella said voice full of venom

"Beth call your father tell him we need him outside my mom's address but secretly since today is a weekday my step dad should not be working until night" Bella said to Beth as they get ready to go to Bella's mother house, the Cullens followed behind them in shocked at the power and leadership Bella just displayed

"What kinds of ranks are there?" Alice asked Bella

"Oh there are five ranks first being those that just got initiated which is member next rank is Phoenix then Mentor then Second in command and the last rank is leader each group will have a leader and a second in command, but there is two more which is the Phoenix Leader and Phoenix second in command this are the two rank that only given to the person who is going to lead the entire gang" Bella finished making the Cullens less confused.

When they reached the house they saw Bella's stepfather car parked outside

"Ready?" Bella asked Beth and Bree and both of them nodded

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise I will update soon maybe tomorrow or the day after sorry for leaving you guys hanging hope you are still enjoying the story but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
